


Cuddle Therapy

by paradeca



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Cuddles, if by "hurt" you mean cramps and by "comfort" you mean snuggle attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradeca/pseuds/paradeca
Summary: You've had... kind of an awful day, and all you want is some quiet.Predictably, that is exactly what you don't get.





	Cuddle Therapy

   So… you've had a pretty awful day. Of course, the kids at school have been mean as per usual, but between that and getting scolded for being to class late because you left your bag in the cafeteria, cramps all day because you ran out of medicine last month and forgot to tell Roxy, and the fact you have even more homework than usual… you, just. Aren't feeling it. At all. So much so, you don't even feel like going upstairs, you just lay on the beanbag in the living room and curl into a ball.

   You hear Jude head upstairs, and for a moment you think you're actually gonna get some peace and quiet, until suddenly you've got an armful of little brother and a lapful of blanket.

   “Jude. Off.” You halfheartedly try to push him off of you, but he isn't budging. “Now's not the time.”

   “It _is_ the time. Grumpiness unacceptable; must commence operation 'cuddle therapy _'."_ He loops his arms around you, bringing his alien-print blanket with them.

   “I'm not grumpy, you nerd. I'm in pain.”

   “Taken any medicine?”

   “I'm out. Roxy's getting some, but it's gonna be a little while.”

   “Hm.” He presses his face to your shoulder. “Sounds like a good reason to snuggle.”

   “Sounds like a good reason to get out of my lap before I snap at you.”

   “Sounds like someone _needs_ a snuggle.”

   “Why.”

   “Because you're grumpy.”

   You grumble, and he giggles and hugs you tighter. He’s an absolute pain in the butt sometimes (read: a lot of the time), but… while you'd never admit it out loud, everything feels a little more tolerable right now with him here.

   “Oh, so you'll laugh when you push my buttons to the point I feel like I wanna kick something, but when it's not your fault suddenly you're the Cuddle Therapist.”

   “Precisely.” He relaxes in your lap, and you… _fine_ , you wrap your arms around him, too. “ _I_ get to push your buttons. Nobody else.”

   You sigh and relax, doing your best to ignore the knife-sledgehammers in your gut. It doesn't take Jude long to fall asleep, and… well, you suppose today hasn't been so awful after all.

   You rub his neck, and he sorta snore-squeaks… you can't help but smile; he's ridiculous.

   “Thanks, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow! i can write sfw, who knew!  
> i'm mainly just posting this cause i haven't posted in a while, and i just. really wanted to write these two. i love these dorks with my entire heart.  
> you can probably tell i have no siblings. this is not my fault, and i am trying my best.  
> also this took 45 minutes to write, it may or may not be horrible, do not cyberbully me. thanks.


End file.
